The 99th anual Hunger Games
by Catie Mellark 4ever
Summary: Welcome to the Hunger Games! THese teenagers from different districts have a connection: they all want something. This year, to honor the new president, President alvia, She wants to keep as many tributes alive, to expand Panem. She decides to let six of the tributes escape from the arena. But once the tributes come back from the arena, they'll realize they want to be in the arena.


The 99th annual Hunger Games

District 1

Haven and Drake

{Haven's POV}

I can't wait to volunteer this year for the Hunger Games now that I'm finally eighteen. Everyone says I'll win. I promised my brother I would. My brother was reaped and he didn't accept the volunteers. He was in the final two. Wild mutts attacked him and gave him a slow and painful death. I'm going to get my revenge. I'm wearing a pink maxi dress and white flats for the reaping. I put my hair in a ballet bun and put on star earings. No one can stop me now. "Welcome! Welcome! As usual ladies first, Denise Yarlan!" Maylee Lena announces. " I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell. "oh goodie goodie! A Volunteer!" Maylee chirps. "And this year's boy tribute is, Marvin recluse!" I'm not really listening to Maylee, at all all I'm thinking is the pride I'm going to bring home. This Platinum Blond, hazel eyed, tall, District one girl is going to be this year's victor.

{Drake's POV}

I'm dying to volunteer today. I can't wait. This year in the games to honor the third quarter quell four tributes will come out. I have a good chance of coming out. My dad ushers me out of the door and says, "You'll do great son. Make me and your mother proud. And do something like pull a star-crossed lovers act to make it out. The rules can always change faster than light." Those words are a good boost. I walk to the eighteen year olds area. And wait for the boy to be reaped so I can volunteer. "Ladies first, Denise Yarlan!" Maylee chirps. Ughh Capitol people. " I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" A girl from the crowd yells. Oh it's Haven. We're good friends. Crap. I have to go in the Hunger Games with her. I don't want to kill her.

"Ok boys next. Marvin Recluse!" " I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell. I did it. "This year's tributes representing district one is Haven west and Drake cinna!" Maylee chirps. I'm proud of myself. A tall, handsome, blond, green eyed, District one boy is going to be the victor.

District 2

Austin and Iris

{Austin's POV}

Oh boy I hope Amber doesn't get reaped for the hunger games this year. I'm not going to volunteer for anyone. But if I get reaped, well too bad for me. I'm going towards the seventeen year old boys section. I'm not listening to the mayor saying a speech he says every single year but what catches my ear is that four tributes will come out of the arena. "Ok lets mix it up a little!" amy moon says. " lets do boys first shall we? Austin lark." The odds were't in my favor today. "Ladies next. Iris swan!" Amy almost screeches. I don't know her but in school, a rumor was going around that she liked me. But too late for her someone else stole my heart.

{Iris's POV}

Darn it! I'm one of the tributes for the Hunger Games and to top it off my crush is my tribute partner. Iris! I think. Why didn't my older sister volunteer for me? Willow is a better version of me. She has my ginger hair and brown eyes. She has better cheek bones though and has my mother's striking features. Of course she wouldn't volunteer for me, no one would want that pretty little girl to disappear from district two, and die. The towns people would hate me if I didn't volunteer for her. So me getting reaped is probably better in some ways. And family love only goes so far. But guess what? I'm a career! We're at the top of the heap! We always win the Hunger Games! Bring it on Game makers! "This year's tributes, Austin Lark and Iris Swan!"

District 7

Amber and Mason

{Amber's POV}

I'm all dolled up for the reaping. I'm sixteen, so I have to survive two more years of the reaping. I hope Austin doesn't get reaped. That's all I care about. My mother gives me something, a outfit. "I was saving it for your birthday but I think this is the perfect occaision to wear it. " My mother says. "Thank you mom." I say rather cold. It's a green dress that goes to my knees and has no straps. She also gives me heels to put on. They're silver. I put on my axe necklace and a bracelet with charms that represent district seven. "Welcome! Ladies first." Starla Crimson says. "Amber Woodford!" Starla screeches. I walk up to the stage and wait for the boy tribute. "Boys next." I'm not listening but four tributes can come out this year! As a brunette, blue eyed, tall, girl, from district seven, this is an omen.

{Mason's POV}

"Mason Cabret!" I'm just processing that my Best friend is going to be in the Hunger Games then I hear my name. Crap! I walk up to the stage and look at Amber. She looks at me with a weird stare. It's almost saying, "You brunette, brown eyed, tall, boy, is so not going to leave my side." I've never seen that stare from her before. We are ushered into the train to the capitol. Great. I have to meet Johanna Mason. Fantastic. "This year's tributes Amber Woodford and Mason Cabret!"

{Third person point of view POV}

Amber wanted to know if Austin didn't get reaped, but the results come in tomorrow. Mason is flipping out about being in the hunger games with his only crush. Austin is waiting for the reaping results just like Amber. Iris is trying to get the courage to talk to Austin. Haven is planning her strategies for the games. But why would she have to worry, she's a career. Drake is trying to talk rationally to Haven to say she doesn't need to have strategies. She's a career.

{Haven's POV}

I'm so anxious to see the tributes for this year. Especially for district two and seven. I wonder if Drake volunteered just to be with me in the games. Probably not. But he did volunteer. He's my best friend but he acts like he's more than that. Maybe he could be my boyfriend….

{Drake's POV}

I can't believe we're on our way to the capitol! I've never been to the capitol. My mother used to be a capitol reporter, but she was murdered when I was ten. I used to beg my mom to take me with her to the capitol, but she always said, "Maybe when you're older." Eight years later and here I am on my way to the capitol. I didn't want to be taken to the capitol this way but, It will always remind me of my mother.

{Austin's POV}

I'm not looking forward going to the capitol. I've been to the capitol a few times with my dad. He travels a lot. That's how I met Amber. We were walking through the district park and I noticed a girl sitting on a bench staring out. I sat down next to her and said, "What are you looking at? There's nothing to look at." That was the first time I have ever seen her smile. "Well, I'm just looking at the vast trees of district seven. And to you there's nothing to look at." Amber replied with a smile. She blushed. "My name is Austin Lark. And yours?" "Amber Woodford. What brings you to district seven?" "Well, me and my father are from district two but he travels a lot because of his work." "Cool. I live here. My dad is the lumberjack chief." "Well are you threatening me?" I ask with a laugh. "no." she answered. From that day on, whenever I went to district seven, my time was always spent with her. We became really close, until one day I made my move and kissed her. We're together now, and I was supposed to go to district seven after the reaping today, but that's not going to happen. At all.

{Iris's POV}

I'm just staring at Austin. He's so cute. I'm just using all this time to look at him until we get to the capitol tomorrow. He's anxiously waiting for the reaping results. I don't know exactly why though. I wish he liked me. But maybe he does. Who knows? District two is behind us now. I don't have to worry about strategies for the games, because I'm a career. One of the dominant districts. We usually have the advantages in the Hunger Games. But sometimes, like last year you get stuck with the worst anyone could ask for. But I have probably the hottest district partner in the history of Panem. Willow, my sister was so perfect that no one could ever say no to her. She was envied in school, she was always asked about at school. She is eighteen now since march first. Willow had a list of boys she would have crushes on. Those boys, every single one of them loved her. I don't ever remember liking one of her many followers. At all.

{Amber's POV}

I'm at the breaking point now. I need to see if Austin was reaped or else he will show up at my house in an hour only just to find my parents grieving. "Mason, do you think Austin got reaped?" I ask mason. "Well maybe or maybe not. But the odds weren't in our favor. I guess." He replies. He always knows what to say. I've had my fair share of traveling too. That's how I met Austin. He was traveling from district to district with his father on a business trip. When I went to district one when I was fifteen, which was two years ago, I met this boy Drake I think. He was tall and a year older than me. I was walking around the town's square and he came up to me and said, "why are you walking around? There's nothing special to look at. You know that." "I wanted to see the justice building, you think I live here?" I asked. "Well to be honest I thought you lived here." "I don't. I live in District Seven."I said "I've always wanted to go to district seven, to see the vast trees and the open plain." Drake said. "Well District seven is something but  
District One shocked me." I said. In midsentence he interrupted me and said, "Well what makes me more interested in district seven is you. Tomorrow, meet me at the justice building and I'll give you a tour of district one." He said. I accepted. In district one, I had such a fun time. I had a little crush on him ever since, but I haven't seen him since then. I doubt that he remembers me.

{Haven's POV}

Drake seems to be distracted and distraught this morning. While we're eating breakfast Brutus comes storming through his cabin and says, "You guys have a lot of competition this year." We look up at the TV, We see the reapings, me and Drake volunteering, the district 2 boy and girl getting reaped, but what really catches my eye is the district seven girl. We could use her…..

{Drake's POV}

When I was sleeping, I remembered an old memory of me and a girl from district seven, Amber. And now I see her getting reaped at the reaping. Oh No. I remember that day when I first talked to her. She was traveling with her father for some reason. But I fell in love after a minute. I've got to protect her. We could be two of the four victors this year.

{Austin's POV}

Oh crap. Amber's a tribute. I start pacing across the room. Iris is staring at me with expectant eyes. "What?" I finally ask. "Nothing I'm just uh, observing you." She answers. She likes me. Definitely. I look up the previous hunger games, they're all vicious and horrifying. The careers of the past set a bad example. I'm not a horrible, ruthless, cold blooded murderer. I'm just a district two boy.

{Iris's POV}

I get caught while staring at Austin. He's so alive and vibrant with personality. He loves someone else but that's going to change. I'm going to get him to change his mind or I'll ruin it myself. I always get what I want when I want. Why didn't think of this before?

{Mason's POV}

I think the district one girl, Haven is gorgeous. I want to get to know her. But I know district one people, they're the capitol's pets. But who knows? She could be different. I have to ask Amber about how to get a girl. I can't just ask her tribute partner. Wait. Maybe that's what I'll do.

{Amber's POV}

I have just seen the reapings. Oh goody. Austin got picked and the boy from one I knew, I forgot his name. Today's the tribute parade. My stylist Raelyn puts me in a green dress. And when I lift my arms to form a leaf. I'm wearing very high heels and make up that looks like my eyes are tree sprouts. As we mount the chariot, I'm taken into a hug by someone. "Austin!" I scream. "I missed you! But it's a real piece of luck that we both got reaped right?" He said. I was looking at the boy I knew from one. The boy came over. "I believe I can hug her too." The boy said. "you know her?" Austin asked. "well yes, she came to my district about two years ago." The boy said. "that is correct… what's your name again?" I asked. "Drake. And yours is Amber." Drake said. "Well Drake, welcome to the careers, and stay away from my girlfriend. Ok?" Austin said angrily.

{Iris's POV}

Austin has a girlfriend?! From district seven?! I'm in awe. But that's not going to stop me from stealing his heart. I walk over there only to see that girl in his arms with another tribute. "what's going on here?" I ask. "Well for your information I'm visiting my girlfriend and Iris stop staring at me, it's really weird.


End file.
